The Lesson of Trust: Laura's Journey in Johto!
by Leafeon08
Summary: Laura has hated Fire-type Pokemon ever since her hand was badly burned 5 years ago. When going to get her first Pokemon, an encounter with Team Rocket forces Laura to team up with Cyndaquil, the only Pokemon Professor Elm has left.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lesson of Trust: Laura's Journey in Johto!**

**Chapter One**

A cool breeze swept through a window, making its way around a bedroom where a young girl, Laura Ormond, slept. She breathed in deeply, the fresh scent of New Bark Town going through her nostrils. The bright rays of the sun came, causing her to wake up. _Finally! This day has come! _

Laura jumped out of bed, her long blonde hair in a mess. The air from the small sea caused her usually fair skin to turn a light pink. Her brown eyes glowed with excitement. _I'm getting my first Pokemon! _

Like most trainers, Laura is ten years old and will be able to choose one Pokemon out of three for the long journey ahead. _Which one? Chikorita? Totodile? _She pondered. _Definably not Cyndaquil, though! Fire is what did this to me…_

She looked at her right hand. The hand that was burned five years ago. The skin was rough and a bit red. Laura remembered how it happened. _I never should have walked outside. _

Laura was five years old when it occurred. She wanted to go swim in the body of water located next to New Bark Town. Because Laura was being very impatient, she snuck outside while her mother was busy. _Why did I go out there? _

When she went outside, she had seen a man she had never seen before. Since the town she lived in was very small, she knew everybody that lived there. _Those policemen couldn't catch up to him…_ The next thing she knew, he sent out the Fire-type Pokemon, Magmar. Laura also knew the first and last words he said to her, "Git out of my way, kid!" Then, "Magmar! Ember!" The young child felt a sharp, heated pain that hit her right hand. She remembered how loud she screamed. _I ran inside to get Mom. She took me to the hospital. I never saw that man again… Now because of me, I have to hide my burn from everyone. People always stare at it. _A tear worked its way down Laura's cheek. She always got upset when she remembered the story of her burn. She wished she could start that day all over again.

"Laura! Are you getting ready?" Laura's mother, Kathy or Mrs. Ormond, lightly knocked on her closed bedroom door. "Are you still asleep?"

"No, Mom," Laura wiped the tear away with her sleeve, "I'm coming!" She opened her door to see her mother. The tall woman's short blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a long, purple skirt that matched her white short sleeved shirt. Black sandals where on her feet.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Ormond said cheerfully, her fair skin was also a light pink from the cool weather.

"Good morning to you, too!" Laura replied.

"Breakfast is ready. I made your favorite, pancakes!" She said. The mother and daughter went to the kitchen.

As they ate, Laura couldn't stop thinking about becoming a Pokemon Trainer. _Maybe Chikorita would be a better choice than Totodile. Or maybe Totodile would be better. _

"So," Mrs. Ormond started to say, "have you decided which Pokemon from Professor Elm you're going to choose?" She could sense the excitement going through Laura's mind.

Laura looked up from her food. "I'm stuck between Chikorita and Totodile. They're both great, but which one?"

"Since they are both good for beginning trainers, either one." _I knew she wouldn't want Cyndaquil. _

"I'll think about it." Laura then finished her breakfast and ran to her room. Grabbing a hairbrush, she fixed her hair. She then pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a short sleeved green collared shirt and a long sleeved black sweater out of her closet. She put them on. Then she put her white socks and shoes on her small feet.

Laura grabbed a tube of ointment on top of her dresser. The ointment was one prescribed to her by her doctor. When applied, her burn no longer hurt and felt soft to the touch. But she still covered her hands with white gloves. "There, now no one will see it." Laura hated it when people would look at her burn.

As she ran back to the kitchen where her mother was, thoughts clouded her mind. _What if I meet Fire Pokemon on my journey? Chikorita wouldn't stand a chance. I'll have to choose Totodile. I'll soak every Fire type with water attacks. They won't have time to use any fire! Totodile it is then!_

"Well, Mom," Laura said, "I'll see ya later!" Mrs. Ormond stood up from her seat and walked over to her daughter.

"Before you go," She reached into her pocket, "I've got something for you." She pulled out a small, silver device. "This is a PokeGear. You'll need it on your journey. It has a map, it's a phone, and more!" Mrs. Ormond gave it to Laura.

"Cool," Laura pressed the different buttons on it, "Thanks!" They hugged each other. "I'll call you sometime." She said as she put it in her tan backpack.

"That sounds good. I'll always answer your calls." _I'm going to really miss her, but she'll come back. _

"I'll make you proud, Mom." Laura said.

"You already are." They hugged once more and Mrs. Ormond gave Laura a kiss on the forehead. They both walked outside. Laura got on her green bike that was leaned against the house.

"Bye!" Laura said as she started pedaling.

"Bye! Have a safe journey!" Mrs. Ormond waved, her brown eyes had traces of sorrow and happiness.

"To Professor Elm's Lab!" Laura said as she continued pedaling, her heart full with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost there," Laura said, "Almost." She looked up at the sky. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead. As she looked at the path in front of her, Laura saw a group of Sentret running around playfully. "I can't wait to get a Pokemon!"

Laura started moving faster and faster. "There it is!" Laura said as she spotted the Pokemon Laboratory in the distance. When she came up to it, she leaned her bike against the large building. "Here I go!"

Then the young girl walked inside. "Wow, what a place!" Laura looked around at the huge amount of space. There were many tables with devices on them, computers, and other machines used for conducting research on Pokemon. "Is anyone here?" Laura wandered around the room. "Professor Elm?" She then heard footsteps coming from the floor above. "Hello?" The footsteps came closer and closer to her. _That must be him. _

Laura then noticed a table with one Pokeball on it. _There's only one left? Hopefully it's Totodile! _She walked over to it. "The Pokemon inside this Pokeball will soon be my partner!"

**Crrreeaak! **Laura looked up. A door that was on the other side of the room was opening. "Professor! I'm here for---"

"What are you doing here, kid?" said a man dressed in a Team Rocket uniform. He stood tall. His brown hair stuck out from his black cap. "Leave right now!" He grunted.

"Wha--What? What's going on here?" Laura questioned.

"Nothing. Now leave!" He said again. Laura was frozen in fear and confusion. "So that's how you're going to be, huh? Well then," He took out a Pokeball from his pocket, "Go, Scizor!" The man threw the Pokeball, revealing a red Bug-type Pokemon.

"A…," Laura looked at the Pokeball. It was right in front of her. _I'm going to find out what's going on here! The Professor could be in trouble! _"Alright, then!" Laura then grabbed the Pokeball and threw it. _Totodile? I'll even take Chikorita, just not--_-

"Cyndaquil! Cynda!" The small Fire-type Pokemon exclaimed.

"A Cyndaquil?" Laura stood back from it. "Don't come near me." Cyndaquil cocked her head.

"Cynda?" The Pokemon looked at Laura. "Cyndaquil?"

"I've had enough of this!" The Team Rocket member stated, "Scizor! Use Metal Claw!" Scizor's claws glowed a silver color. It charged towards Cyndaquil.

_I've got to do something! _"Cyndaquil! Dodge!" Cyndaquil successfully evaded the attack. Flames shot up from her back. "No! No fire, Cyndaquil!" Laura cried. Laura quickly glanced around the room. _If I try to run, he might attack me. Should I just continue to battle? _

"Scizor, Metal Claw again!" Scizor once again charged at Cyndaquil.

"Cynda…," Cyndaquil gathered it's power, "Quiiiiilllll!" Small bits of fire came out of the Pokemon's mouth and hit the Scizor with great force, fire being the Bug Pokemon's weakness. Cyndaquil repeatedly used the attack.

"Cyndaquil! I said no fire!" Laura cried once more.

"Scizor, use Tackle!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge!" Laura commanded. The small Pokemon stood still. Scizor was getting closer and closer to her. "Cyndaquil, dodge it!"

"Cynda…," Cyndaquil said as the flames on her back got bigger.

"Cyndaquil, no fire attacks!" Laura said again. _Why isn't Cyndaquil obeying me? _

"Quiiiiillllll!" The Pokemon fired another powerful fire attack. Scizor was hit and collapsed on the floor.

"What the?" The man grunted, "Scizor, return!" _That's a strong Cyndaquil, despite its inexperience in battles. _

"You did it, Cyndaquil." Laura said. _That was scary. But Cyndaquil sure does have power. _"You were good, but please listen to me, okay?" Cyndaquil nodded. _I'm actually battling with a Fire Pokemon? Cyndaquil seems nice, but…._

"Now I'm really angry and annoyed at the same time!" The man then threw two Pokeballs in the air. "Let's see your power, Donphan and Crobat!"

"Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" Laura stated. She clenched her fists. _How are we going to battle two Pokemon? _

"I don't play fair!" He yelled. "Donphan, Rollout! Crobat, Supersonic!" The Donphan rolled up and rolled towards Cyndaquil. Laura and Cyndaquil felt the Supersonic waves coming to them.

"Cyndaquil! Try to dodge!" Laura said. "Please listen this time!" Cyndaquil shook her head. She knew that a fire attack would be more effective.

"Cyndaquuiiiiilll!" Small bits of fire hit the rolling Donphan, but didn't stop the large Pokemon. The floor tiles split from the Rollout attack as Donphan rolled faster and faster.

_I've got an idea! This'll teach that little punk to stay out of our way! _"Crobat!" The Team Rocket member yelled at his Pokemon, "Don't go after Cyndaquil! Go after her!" He said as he pointed his long index finger at Laura. "Use Wing Attack!" The Crobat obeyed by flying towards Laura, the purple bat Pokemon's wings glowing.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil squealed in pain as Donphan hit her with his powerful attack, knocking her to the hard ground. Cyndaquil stumbled as she tried to get back up.

Crobat was nearing in on Laura. Her first reaction was to defend. She put her arms in front of her face, bracing for the hit. As Laura clenched her teeth, her arms tightened.

"Crooobat!" Crobat was moments away from knocking Laura off her feet. Crobat's large wings could easily seriously hurt a young person. "Croooob--"

"Quiiiiiilllllllll!" A blast of fire engulfed Crobat as Laura peeked out from behind her arms. She saw Cyndaquil, still on the floor, with many scrapes and scratches all over her body.

_Cyndaquil is protecting me from him. She's using the attacks I hate most, but…_ The moment seemed to last forever_. _Laura snapped back to reality as the man withdrew Crobat. Laura looked over at Cyndaquil, collapsed on the ground. _She used the last bit of her energy to save me from Crobat. _

"Finally! Donphan, Rollout!" Donphan came towards Laura and Cyndaquil. Donphan wasn't hurt at all and had plenty of power.

"You helped me, so let me help you!" Laura said as she put Cyndaquil back in her Pokeball. Laura held onto the Pokeball as she ran to the exit door, pushing it open. Running outside, Laura took out her PokeGear. _I should have done this in the first place! _As she called the New Bark Town police force, she kept on running.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for alerting us about Team Rocket." An officer by the name of Jenny said to Laura. When Laura called the police moments ago, the Team Rocket member saw her calling them. The criminals ran off in an instant.

"Yeah, but," Laura held the Pokeball Cyndaquil was in, "I wish I called sooner. You would've caught them."

"We'll catch up to them, don't you worry!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. "It's my duty to arrest people like them!" She then got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

"Hi there!" Laura heard a voice call out.

Laura looked over to the lab and saw Professor Elm walking toward her. He had on a uniform of tan pants, a blue shirt, black shoes and a white lab coat. His short, brown hair was neatly combed. "Thank you for your bravery. Team Rocket was keeping me held on the second floor."

"Here's your Cyndaquil." Laura handed the Pokeball to the Professor. He shook his head.

"No, that's your Pokemon now." Professor Elm stated as her wiped his dirty glasses with a cloth.

"What!" Laura replied, surprised.

"You're Laura Ormond and you came by to get a Pokemon, correct?" Laura nodded. "Well, Cyndaquil was the last one I had. So, the Pokemon is yours."

"Wait, I…I can't take Cyndaquil." Laura said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm sc---" Laura remembered what just happened moments ago. In her mind, she saw the Crobat ready to attack her. _She protected me. _Laura saw how much power Cyndaquil put into her attack._ Cyndaquil must see me as a friend. That means something to me. Maybe she isn't so bad… _"Umm. Nevermind."

"Alright then," Professor Elm then handed her a red Pokedex and five Pokeballs. She held them and put them in her backpack.

"There you go! You're all set!" The professor smiled at Laura.

"Thanks, but about Cyndaquil--" Laura tried to complete her sentence , but was interrupted by the professor.

"Come with me." Laura followed Professor Elm inside the Pokemon Lab. He took the Pokeball and hooked it up to one of the many machines he had. He pulled a switch and a screen lit up.

_What's he doing? _Laura wondered. He gave Laura the Pokeball.

"Cyndaquil's all healed."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll take care of Cyndaquil." Laura stated.

"Good, now have an exciting journey!" The professor replied.

*************

"Sir, what do we now?" asked a member of Team Rocket. He looked at his group's leader. They were flying in a large, black helicopter. The leader was sitting at a desk in his small office.

"We're going to continue our plans. Giovanni requests we get some back up. I've got it covered, though." He said as he brushed his fingers through his brown hair.

"Will we return to New Bark Town for Professor Elm?" The young man asked another question. "Shouldn't we have taken him with us?"

"I said I've got everything covered. We won't return for a while. The police there are keeping a close eye on things because that girl saw us there and called them." He answered. _She seems a little familiar…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura rode her bike on Route 29 that would lead her to Cherrygrove City. **_**I wonder what Team Rocket wanted from Professor Elm? **_**She wondered. **_**I thought they disbanded years ago. It was kind of exciting when we battled, though. My first battle! **_**Laura continued on the path. **_**I think I'm just about there. **_

**When Laura reached Violet City a few days later, she sat in front of the videophone in the Pokemon Center. She dialed her home's phone number. As her mother answered, she could be seen by Laura through the device. **

"**Laura! How are you doing?" Mrs. Ormond asked. **

"**Good," Laura replied, "I'm in Violet City now." **

"**Violet City? You travel fast! But you've got your bike, of course." Mrs. Ormond continued to smile, she was glad to see her daughter. Then another thought popped into her mind. "What Pokemon did you get from Professor Elm?" "Oh," Laura said, reaching into her backpack. **_**I wonder what she'll say about me taking Cyndaquil.**_** She thought, the Pokeball now in her hands. "I chose…Cyndaquil." As soon as Laura spoke the Pokemon's name, a smile formed across her face. Even though Laura despised Fire-Types, she was beginning to like her Pokemon, perhaps she could see Cyndaquil as a friend soon. Cyndaquil showed her friendship towards Laura, but Laura wondered when she would return the favor. **

"**Really, Cyndaquil? But you don't like Fire-types." Mrs. Ormond was very surprised by her daughter's decision. **

_**Should I tell her about Team Rocket and the battle? **_**Laura thought. She didn't want to worry her mother that Team Rocket was in Johto. "Cyndaquil was the last one he had and he insisted that I should take Cyndaquil." Laura finished. **

"**Oh, I see." She replied, still surprised. **_**I'm sure that's not the whole truth.**_** Being Laura's mother, she knew when her daughter was telling only half of the story. **

"**I'm going to battle the Pokemon Gym today." Laura said, changing the subject. **

"**That's great!" Mrs. Ormond smiled. **_**I won't bother her about it today. **_**"But are you sure you want to battle with Cyndaquil? You'll have to use fire attacks, Cyndaquil's most powerful moves." **

"**I'll be fine. Nothing should get in the way of my dream! Not even my fears!" Laura said confidently. Laura knew she'd probably get scared from Cyndaquil's attacks, but she knew her Pokemon wouldn't hurt her. "I'll call you after the battle if I win." **

"**Alright, then. Good luck!" Mrs. Ormond said waving. Laura waved back and hung up the phone. **

*********

Laura stood in front of the tall, light purple gym. Windows were seen on every floor as a spiral wound its way up to the top where the battle arena was located.

"Let's do this." Laura whispered to herself. She took a deep breath before walking in. She was very nervous; this was her first gym battle. Laura looked around inside, trying to find a way to the top floor. "Is anyone here?" she called, receiving no answer.

"Totodile!" Laura jumped in surprise as the silence was broken. She turned to see a Totodile smiling up at her. "Toto!" It exclaimed, it's dark red eyes full of mischief.

"Hi." Laura replied.

"Totodile! Totodile! Where are you?" A boy called as he walked into view. "There you are!" He said, running over to his Pokemon. The Totodile jumped onto his right shoulder.

The boy looked to be about Laura's age. His beige skin matched his hazel eyes and short, brown hair. He wore tan shorts, a blue sweatshirt, and black shoes.

"Are you from New Bark Town?" Laura asked. "Since you've got a starting Pokemon from the town."

"Uh, yes. Yes. I'm from New Bark." He replied, "I moved there about a week ago and got Totodile to start my journey." He brushed his fingers through his brown hair. "By the way, my name's Shawn."

"I'm Laura. "You're here for a battle with Falkner, too?" Shawn nodded. "Do you know how to get to the battlefield?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was on my way there when Totodile suddenly ran off." Shawn answered, "Follow me." He said, leading the way.

Laura then began to walk beside him. Shawn led her to an elevator and they walked inside. He pressed a few white buttons and the metal doors closed. He then pressed another button, causing the elevator to move up.

"How about we choose who will battle Falkner first. Me or you?" He said.

"I don't mind at all. You can go first." Laura offered.

"Okay." Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. In front of the two young trainers was a large, circular arena. Surrounding the arena on all sides was a silver metal, shaped in a circle by the battle arena.

Laura looked around and saw no one else there. "Where's the gym leader?" She wondered.

Shawn looked back at her, "He should be here." He then looked up at the sky. He saw a large bird Pokemon, Pidgeot, flying above the field. On his back was a boy, older than the young trainers. His dark blue hair blew in the wind as well as his light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. When he spotted the trainers, he landed in front of them.

"Hi. I'm Falkner, leader of this gym." He said with a serious face. A Hoothoot was perched on his right shoulder. "Who is here to challenge me?"

"Both of us," Shawn answered, "But I'm battling you first."

"Alright, take your side of the field and we'll begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Laura stood near the field, waiting for the battle to start. Shawn and Falkner stared at each other, neither of them holding a Pokeball in their hand.

"This will be a three on three match. Only the challenger is allowed substitution." The referee exclaimed. He then waved his arms down, "Begin!"

"I choose you, Totodile!" Shawn exclaimed. Totodile jumped off his shoulder and onto the battlefield, ready to fight.

"Let's go, Hoothoot!" The bird Pokemon hopped off Falkner's shoulder and stood on the field. "You may have the first move." he said.

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

Totodile nodded and sprayed the flying Pokemon with water bursting from his mouth. Hoothoot easily dodged the attack by jumping out the way of the water.

"Hoothoot, stay where you are." the leader said calmly.

"Alright then, while they're standing around, let's attack with Scratch!" Shawn exclaimed.

Totodile charged towards Hoothoot, getting ready to attack.

"Almost," Falkner whispered loud enough for Hoothoot to hear.

"Dile!" Totodile's claws seemed to glow as he continued to run. He was about to slash his opponent.

"Peck attack!"

Hoothoot's small beak suddenly glowed and repeatedly pecked at Totodile. Totodile was knocked on his back.

"That's not good," Laura commented to herself, "Hoothoot attacked at a close distance, making that peck attack more powerful. I wonder if Shawn can turn this battle around."

"Quick, Totodile!" Shawn exclaimed, "Water Gun!"

Totodile used the water attack again, this time hitting his target. "Toto-Totodile!" he said as Hoothoot was blasted back.

"Hoothoot, return!" Falkner called back his Pokemon. Then he took out a Pokeball and tossed it. A Dodrio appeared onto the field.

"Be careful, Totodile," Shawn said, "Dodrios are known for being super fast Pokemon." Totodile gave his trainer a quick nod and focused.

"Just like before, you may have the first move." Falkner said.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!"

"Toto-dile!" the water Pokemon replied.

"Fly, Dodrio!" the gym leader commanded with confidence.

"Fly?" Laura muttered, taking out her Pokedex.

"**Dodrio, a peculiar species with three heads. It vigorously races across grassy plains even in arid seasons with little rainfall.**" the small, red machine chimed.

"My Pokedex says nothing about it being able to fly…" she trailed off.

"Well, Miss," Falkner called over to Laura, "my Dodrio can!"

As soon as he spoke, the Dodrio dodged another water attack from Totodile by jumping high into the air, creating an illusion of flying.

"So that's what he meant by flying." she said.

Dodrio charged down to the ground and slammed into Totodile.

"Totodile, return!" Shawn withdrew his Pokemon and took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's go, Magnemite!" he said as the Pokeball opened and revealed a small electric type.

"Mag-ne-mite!" he exclaimed, his magnetic voice echoing throughout the air.

Falkner's eye twitched with annoyance, "So," he said, "you're one of those people who think Flying-types are extremely weak against Electric-types, eh?"

"But, Shawn's being smart by switching to a stronger type." Laura commented to herself.

"What's so wrong with me switching Pokemon?" Shawn asked, beginning to get irritated.

"It's just that I can't stand people who think Flying Pokemon will always be defeated by Electric-types!" he shouted, "We'll show you!" He then pointed at Magnemite with his index finger, "Drill Peck!"

Dodrio's three beaks began to spin rapidly as the large Pokemon charged towards Magnemite.

"Magnemite, Thundershock attack!"

"Mag-ne-mite!" he exclaimed, sending streams of electricity at Dodrio.

"Be careful, Dodrio!" Falkner called, "Try your Tri Attack move!"

Three balls of energy appeared at each head of the Pokemon. In a matter of seconds, it spread out, forming a triangle. Dodrio released the energy, hitting Magnemite and stopping the electrical attack.

"Magnemite, Thundershock again!" Magnemite charged up his power as before, this time hitting his target directly. Shawn grinned, "Dodrio is down."

"Not quite." Falkner smirked.

"What?" Shawn exclaimed as Dodrio steadily stood back up. "But, it was an direct electric attack!"

"It's going to take more than that to beat us!" Falkner shouted, "Drill Peck!"

Dodrio swiftly pecked rapidly at Magnemite, his coat of metal becoming dirty and damaged.

"Magnemite! Thunder attack at full power!"

"Mag-ne-mite!" the electric Pokemon exclaimed, firing off his attack. The flying Pokemon was hit directly. Dodrio fell to the ground, defeated.

"Dodrio is unable to battle," the judge called, "The victory of this match goes to Shawn of New Bark and Magnemite!"

Shawn smiled at his Pokemon, "Great job, now let's win this!"

_Magnemite won against Dodrio? How does Shawn train his Pokemon, anyway? _Laura thought, _Even though electric types are powerful against flying types, would a few thunder attacks finish the battle? _Laura paid attention when the two began to fight.

"Hoothoot, you're up again." Falkner said. Hoothoot stood, energized from his rest. "Confusion!"

Hoothoot's large, red eyes glowed as a psychic energy picked Magnemite up higher in the air. He then brought Magnemite back, slamming him into the battle field. Dust and dirt flew up from the ground, then it cleared by the wind blowing by.

"Magnemite, are you okay?" Shawn asked. Magnemite nodded at his trainer. "Good, use Thundershock!"

"Mag-ne-mite!" Electricity was released from the Pokemon, charging towards Hoothoot with great speed. The bird Pokemon had no time to dodge and was hit with the attack. Hoothoot collapsed on the ground.

_There it is again. That surge of power from Magnemite._ Laura noted.

"Hoothoot!" Falkner picked up his partner and carried him back to where he was standing. "You were great, take a break." He smiled and put Hoothoot next to him.

"That badge is ours." Shawn said.

"We'll see about that! Pidgeot, you're up!" Falkner threw a Pokeball and it opened to reveal his Pidgeot. "Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot's large wings glowed as it quickly flew towards Magnemite. Pidgeot then hit into the electric Pokemon with great force. Magnemite stumbled in the air as it floated.

"Magnemite, use every chance you have to use Thundershock!"

"Mag-ne-mite! Mag-ne-mite!" the Pokemon concentrated, then released a powerful Thundershock unlike anything Laura's ever seen.

"That's amazing." She muttered.

The electric shock hit Pidgeot, causing the Pokemon of the air to fall onto the field, destroying the field where he landed.

"Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" Pidgeot then flapped its wings as a strong wind came from them. Magnemite was being blown away from the field. "Wing Attack!" A second Wing Attack came, hitting Magnemite. The Pokemon now had scrapes as well as scratches across his metal surface.

Shawn grunted: he hated to lose a battle. "Magnemite, Thundershock once more!"

It took a few seconds, but Magnemite regained his balance and charged his power. He then released it, the attack was stronger from the last time. The electricity was orange instead of the regular yellow color.

"That's Thunderbolt!" Laura shouted to Shawn.

"Thunderbolt, eh?" He grinned, "Release your power!"

Magnemite nodded and caused the electric energy to hit Pidgeot. It happened too fast for Falkner's eyes, he barely knew what hit him.

Pidgeot shrieked as the electricity coursed through its body. It then hit the ground and collapsed. Falkner returned his Pokemon back into its Pokeball and walked over to Shawn.

_Magnemite even defeated Pidgeot? But how? A few electric moves couldn't defeat a larger Pokemon, right? _Laura wondered, unsure. She dropped the subject: Falkner didn't seem to be shocked about the overwhelming power of Magnemite.

"Even though you beat with electric attacks, my most hated ones, a match is a match. You fought well, keep training that Magnemite of yours." Falkner said.

"I will." Shawn nodded.

"Now I present to you," he said, pulling a small piece of metal from his pocket, "The Violet City Zephyr Badge!"

"Thank you," Shawn replied, holding the badge in his palm. It was silver and shaped like a pair of wings. "My first gym battle in all of Johto!" he exclaimed, holding the badge high.

"Good job, guys. You both fought strongly." Laura said as she ran up to the battlers. "Now I'm pretty excited about my battle."

"I'll watch you guys battle now." Shawn said, a bit tired from his match.

"Actually," Falkner began, "My Pokemon need to rest today. Young lady, we'll have our match tomorrow morning."

Laura nodded, "Sounds good to me!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Cyndaquil, time for some training!" Laura said, tossing the Pokeball in the air. Laura had gotten up early that morning to practice for her and Cyndaquil's match against Falkner, the gym leader of Violet City. Laura was outside and in front of the Pokemon Center she stayed at last night.

"Cynda-Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil replied.

"Now remember, be very careful when using fire around me. I'm still nervous about fire, but I can handle this battle. Okay?" she smiled.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded, promising to be careful.

"We need to be ready for our battle today, so let's try a tackle attack. Use Tackle on that tree!" Laura said, pointing to Cyndaquil's target.

Cyndaquil ran forward. She was determined to work with her trainer, her friend. As she was about to jump, she suddenly slipped on the wet grass that was covered in the fresh morning dew. The Pokemon was then lying on the ground, her back to the sky.

"Cyndaquil!" Laura ran to her Pokemon, "Are you okay?"

"Cynda-quil!" she answered, saying she was unharmed. Cyndaquil stood back up and successfully tackled the small tree, its leaves fell off as it shook. She bounded towards it again and continued hitting it.

"Good job, Cyndaquil." Laura praised her partner.

"They're training already, eh?" Shawn muttered, watching them from the entrance to the building, "I'm not sure how they'll do, though." he added. _Besides, I did have help…_ he thought, _too bad I can't tell them. _

"One more time!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil tackled the tree once more. It was now bent out of shape and the leaves were all gone from being shaken off.

"I think we got a little carried away," Laura laughed.

"Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil giggled.

_We're laughing together…_Laura thought, _I'm less fearful of Cyndaquil every day. _Laura enjoyed being friends with Cyndaquil rather than being afraid.

"Let's try a different attack," Laura suggested, "Use your Ember attack on that rock over there."

"Cynda." Cyndaquil nodded, walking over to the rock. "Cynda-quil!" she blew small bits of fire on the rock, heating it up. Steam rose from it in an instant. Laura had her Pokemon stop the training for a moment.

"Good job!" Laura sat beside Cyndaquil, "We'll have to battle hard and long to defeat Falkner, but I'm sure we can beat him."

"Then why are you sitting around?"

Laura turned around to see Shawn standing behind them.

"Let's go to the gym!" he exclaimed.

Laura nodded, "You ready, Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda-Cyndaquil!" she replied.

When they all arrived at the gym, they went to the very top of the building as before. Falkner was waiting for them.

Many thoughts exploded in Laura's mind. She felt nervous, yet excited. _Let's win our first badge, Cyndaquil! _She thought as her and Falkner stood on opposite sides of the field.

"Begin!" The judge exclaimed.

"Hoothoot, go!" Falkner said, his Hoothoot jumped off his shoulder and onto the field.

"Cyndaquil," Laura grasped a Pokeball in her hands, "Let's go!" she said upon releasing the Pokeball.

"You may make the first move." Falkner called.

"Cyndaquil, tackle!"

Cyndaquil swiftly ran and hit Hoothoot with her attack. Hoothoot stumbled, but regained its balance.

"Hoothoot, Confusion!" A blue colored energy surrounded Cyndaquil and picked her off of the ground.

"Cyndaquil!" Laura cried.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil was slammed into the ground by the confusion attack.

"Cyndaquil, um…er…" Laura stumbled. _How can we win this? It seemed like an easy battle when I was watching, but now…_

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried when Hoothoot used Confusion again.

"Tackle!" Laura exclaimed, hoping they would get a chance to attack.

Cyndaquil charged at Hoothoot, but the small Flying-type Pokemon followed Falkner's commands and repeatedly used Confusion.

_What now? _Laura thought worriedly. _Cyndaquil's getting beat and I'm just standing here! I have to call out an attack, any attack! _

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil was thrown on the ground again.

"Cyndaquil! Ember attack!" Laura blurted out to her friend.

Cyndaquil nodded. She got up from the hard ground and blew bits of fire from her mouth. But Hoothoot easily evaded the attack.

Laura clenched her hand into a fist. "No." she muttered, "we can't lose!"

Laura had Cyndaquil attack again with Ember, but missed Hoothoot again.

"Hoothoot, Confusion!" Falkner commanded.

Hoothoot nodded and used the attack, picking Cyndaquil off of the ground.

"Not again! Cyndaquil, try using Ember or Tackle!" Laura said.

Cyndaquil tried, but couldn't break free of the strong energy holding her. Hoothoot slammed the Fire-type Pokemon on the ground once again.

"Cyndaquil?" Laura said, looking at her Pokemon. "Are you okay?" Laura's voice was soft, but with many traces of worry within.

"Cyn…da…" Cyndaquil mumbled, trying to get up. "Cynda-quil!" she said as she slowly stood up, then fell back down.

"Cyndaquil!" Laura cried, running to her Pokemon's side. She picked up her injured Pokemon and held her in her arms. "Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda-quil. Quil" the Pokemon replied, then collapsed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center now." Laura said. She then faced Falkner, "This battle is over. I'll come back to battle some other time."

"So was that your only Pokemon?" Falkner asked.

Laura nodded.

"As a Pokemon Trainer, you should have extra Pokemon on hand when battling. Also, you should train a lot more than you have." Falkner explained, casting a look of disappointment at her.

Laura ignored him as she ran towards the elevator with Shawn following close behind.

Laura sat in the waiting room outside of the Emergency room. Cyndaquil had gotten hurt badly in the battle. Laura sighed, feeling responsible for the whole thing.

_We should have trained more._ Laura thought,_ If we did, Cyndaquil wouldn't be injured right now… It's all my fault. _Laura's hands formed into fists as she felt angrier at herself.

"Laura," Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room, "Cyndaquil's going to be just fine." The Pokemon nurse held a clipboard in her hands and smiled from the doorway.

Laura quickly stood up, "Can I see her?"

Nurse Joy nodded and lead her inside the ER. Cyndaquil was fast asleep on a bed with soft, white blankets covering her body. Laura sighed with relief, glad to see that her friend was okay.

"Laura," Nurse Joy broke the moment of silence, "Cyndaquil should stay here and rest today and tomorrow. She was hurt badly, but I also think she's tiring herself out."

"You mean she's working too hard?" Laura asked, recalling the battle. _Cyndaquil wouldn't stop even though she was hurt. She could have stopped battling at any time, but she didn't. _

Nurse Joy nodded.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Laura asked, sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

"Of course." Nurse Joy replied and left.

Laura looked at her sleeping Pokemon. "I'm sorry about this," she whispered and closed her tired eyes.

"Cynda." A soft voice appeared. Laura opened her eyes to see Cyndaquil standing on the bed, facing her.

"Cyndaquil!" Laura wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay." _I never thought I'd go near a Fire-type Pokemon ever again, but Cyndaquil has helped me see that I was wrong. Not all Fire-types are out to hurt people. I can trust my Pokemon now. _

Laura looked at the white gloves hiding her burned right hand. She also had a glove on her unharmed left hand so no one would suspect of her injury.

_Time to get rid of these. _Laura thought as she released her friend from their hug. She took off the left handed glove and set it on the bed. Then Laura took the other glove off slowly and set it next to the other glove.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil looked at Laura's burn.

"This was why I was so scared of you when we first met. I was burned by a Magmar's Ember attack 5 years ago and it left this scar." Laura explained, "Since that day, I thought I could never trust Fire-types again, but I've changed. Thank you, Cyndaquil, for standing by my side and being my friend even though I didn't really like you because of your Pokemon type. You're the greatest friend I've ever had." Laura finished and smiled.

Cyndaquil returned the smile. "Cynda! Cyndaquil!" she exclaimed, standing up proudly.

"You want to battle the Gym again?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded.

"I want a rematch just as much as you do, but we'll have to get some training in first." Laura said, "We'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow, then we'll begin our new training!"

With that in mind, Laura as well as Cyndaquil felt even closer to accomplishing their dream of competing in the Johto Pokemon League.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day Cyndaquil was released from the Pokemon Center. Laura and Cyndaquil planned on training even harder after their defeat.

"I think we need to battle some wild Pokemon, Cyndaquil." Laura said as they walked along a dirt trail that lead out of Violet City and into Route 32. "So that's why we're going over there." Laura pointed to an area of forest land.

"Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil replied, following close behind Laura.

"So let's train!" Laura said as soon as they got to their destination. They were surrounded by tall trees, grass, and even a few small caves here and there. "Let's go."

Cyndaquil nodded.

They spent hours looking for Pokemon, but encountered none. Laura was hoping they'd see at least one, but as the morning rolled into the afternoon the duo began to walk back to Violet City.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Laura said to Cyndaquil, "We're not giving up easily." she smiled.

"Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil sighed: she really wanted to get stronger.

Suddenly, the bushes behind them began to rustle and a head came out from the bush.

"Sen-tret." A raccoon-like Pokemon emerged completely from the grass and looked at Laura with curious eyes as the sunlight shone on his golden-brown fur.

"Huh?" Laura quickly turned around and saw the Sentret standing on the trail. "A Pokemon! Cyndaquil, it's time for a battle!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded and got into her battling position.

Laura pointed at Sentret, "Get ready for the fight of your life! Cyndaquil and I will be sure to defeat you!"

"Sen-tret?" Sentret looked at them questioningly, then turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait, come back here! Please, Sentret, we need to have a battle!" Laura explained to the Pokemon, but Sentret continued to walk away.

"Sen-sen-tret." he laughed.

"Fine." Laura sighed, "Let's go, Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil jumped into the arms of her trainer and Laura began walking. After a few minutes of walking, Laura glanced behind her. Sentret was still going in the other direction.

_Perfect…_ Laura thought as she hid herself behind a bush. _Time to follow that Sentret and battle it! _Laura, still holding Cyndaquil, began to silently walk out of the bushes and carefully followed Sentret. Even though she had to quickly hide a few times, Laura successfully followed it to a clearing in the forest.

_Just a bit closer…_Laura thought, sneaking up behind the Sentret. She was a few feet away when the Pokemon suddenly stopped, causing Laura to freeze to her spot. _Great, now he's going to run off._

"Sen-tret?" The Pokemon turned around and saw Laura standing by him. He quickly began to run away. Laura chased after him.

"Wait!" She called, "Just one battle, okay? Please, Sen-" Laura's words were cut off suddenly as the ground beneath her and Sentret crumbled away. Cyndaquil was covering her eyes while Laura held on tight to her.

The trio quickly found themselves falling, then sliding on damp ground. _We're going underground! Now what? _Laura thought, she closed her eyes from fright. Sentret was calm through it and had a blank expression upon his face.

When they all landed roughly, they were in an underground cavern. There was a small stream of water nearby and few Pokemon were seen. Even though there wasn't much light, there was enough to see a little bit.

Sentret brushed some dirt off of his tail and stood up. He looked at Laura and Cyndaquil, then walked away.

"Are you okay, Cyndaquil?" Laura asked, rubbing her head.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil nodded, although she was a bit dizzy.

Laura then got up and saw Sentret not to far away from where she was standing. Cyndaquil jumped down on the ground, smelling the fresh scent of the water and earth.

"Sentret, wait! You'll get lost!" Laura called. "We should all stick together!"

Sentret stopped and looked at Laura. "Sen-tret?"

Laura sighed, "If I didn't chase you, we wouldn't be in this mess." she said, "So I'm going to make sure we all get out safely. I won't try to battle you anymore, I promise. Just please come with us for now. Once we get back to the surface, you're free to go where you want to."

Sentret thought for a moment, then walked towards Laura and Cyndaquil. "Sentret-Sen!" he replied, smiling.

Laura smiled back, "Now let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"It's pretty dark in here," Laura said, "I can't see very clearly." The trio had been walking in the underground cavern for a little while and seemed to have just walked in circles. She then looked at Cyndaquil and an idea immediately popped into her mind. "Cyndaquil," Laura said, looking around for a stick. When she finally found one, she knelt down to the Fire Pokemon's level and held the stick in front of her.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil seemed to wonder what the stick was for.

"Cyndaquil, could you light this please? We'll use it for a torch." Laura explained. She held the stick with her burnt hand, her strong hand.

"Cynda-quil? Quil?"

"Don't worry I'm not afraid anymore, remember?" Laura smiled, recalling the events the day before when Cyndaquil was in the Pokemon Center. Laura had removed the gloves she had from her hands upon realizing Cyndaquil would not harm her. Even though her fear of Fire-types was still alive, it was a very small fear for Laura but she still trusted Cyndaquil.

"Cynda-quilll!" As Cyndaquil blew an orange flame on the stick, flames came up from her backside as usual. Sentret looked at the fire in curiosity.

"Sen-tret?" Sentret looked at the torch Laura was holding.

"It'll help us see more, it's like a flashlight." Laura explained. "Maybe I should have brought one…" She then added and lead the Pokemon through a random tunnel she picked.

***

"Cynda-Cyndaquil! Quil!" Cyndaquil stopped in her tracks and turned from Laura.

"Cyndaquil, what are you doing?" Laura asked as she turned around.

"Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil replied, her back still facing Laura.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go any farther? Are you tired of walking?" Laura asked, kneeling down to Cyndaquil's level.

Cyndaquil nodded.

"Fine, I guess we could take a break." Laura said and sat down. Sentret seemed to trust Laura more now because he sat down next to her instead of keeping his distance. "Hey Sentret," Laura said.

"Sen-tret?" Sentret looked up at the young girl.

"I want to apologize again for trying to capture you by force. That was mean to try and make you battle Cyndaquil. Uh…You see, we lost to a gym leader and I thought that if I had another Pokemon we could defeat him. But I guess…maybe I'm just not good at Pokemon battles. I'm really sorry, Sentret." Laura explained and smiled at the Pokemon. "Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Sentret looked at her for a moment and seemed to be thinking seriously from the expression on his face. "Sen-" He began to say, but stopped. "Tret. Sen-Tret." He said and turned his back to Laura as he laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Laura exclaimed. Sentret continued to laugh, he found it amusing to annoy her. But Laura couldn't help but laugh a little bit herself.

***

"I can't believe this." Laura sighed, "It's been about two hours and we haven't found our way out of here." Laura fell to her knees and sat on the ground. "We haven't even seen anyone else, either."

"Cyndaquil…Cynda." Cyndaquil said, jumping on Laura's shoulder.

Laura looked at the ground, feeling hopeless. They had been trapped with seemingly no way out. Laura had never been in a situation like this before. Her heart dropped as she felt her face get warmer. Teardrops soon fell on the damp earth. "I…I'm scared…I just want to get out of here!"

"Sen-tret?" Sentret looked at his temporary companions and somehow felt sorry for them. Even though Sentret didn't care much for them, he felt Laura's sadness and frustration…Sentret felt sorry for Laura.

"_We should all stick together!" _

"Sentret?" Sentret muttered, remembering Laura's words.

"_I won't try to battle you anymore, I promise." _

In his mind, Laura came into view. He remembered her determination to get the three of them out of the cavern.

"_Now let's get out of here." _

Sentret also remembered her promise.

"_Once we get back to the surface, you're free to go where you want to." _

The raccoon Pokemon also remembered her apology.

"_I'm really sorry, Sentret." _

"Sen-Sentret!" Sentret exclaimed. From where he was standing, he used his tail and paws to dig in the ground. Luckily, the ground was soft so the Pokemon didn't have much trouble. "Sen…Sentret!" He said and continued to dig.

"Huh?" Laura slowly looked up from her spot. She kept hearing Sentret muttering to himself and was curious as to what it was. By the time she did look up at Sentret, the Pokemon was already halfway in the dirt. But Sentret worked fast and in a matter of minutes, he was gone.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil hopped off Laura's shoulder and walked over to the hole, looking inside of it.

"Well, I guess Sentret left us." Laura said, "I…think…we'll never get out of here." She whispered as more tears filled her eyes.

Sentret made no effort to brush the dirt off of his fur coat once he reached the surface. He knew his mission: to get Laura and Cyndaquil out of the underground cavern. He thought about letting someone know, but was afraid he'd get caught by a trainer and become unable to help Laura.

Sentret looked at the hole he came up from and started digging again, this time making the hole bigger so Laura could fit through: the hole only being big enough for a small Pokemon like himself and Cyndaquil.

"Sen-tret…Sen-sen-tret." He mumbled as he worked. Soon, he was underground again. "Sentret!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the hole.

"Sentret?" Laura said, "You came back?"

Sentret nodded and continued to dig. Soon he made the hole big enough for all three of them to get through.

Laura wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She said as she ran to Sentret and hugged the Pokemon. Sentret didn't try to run away, but let his new friend say her thanks.

"This is definably the move, Dig." Laura noted as Sentret lead her and Cyndaquil through the small tunnel. Though he didn't make it tall enough for Laura to walk on her feet, she could "walk" using her knees as her feet. The tunnel was dark, but Cyndaquil had the flames on her back fired up for light and Sentret knew where he was going.

After a few minutes of being in Sentret's tunnel, the trio reached the surface. Laura admired every second of being in the sunlight as did Cyndaquil. Sentret smiled as he saw his friends happily taking in the light.

"Sentret," Laura said, "Thanks again." Cyndaquil smiled as she sat on Laura's left shoulder.

Sentret nodded and smiled. "Sentret-Sen."

Laura smiled back and replied, "Well, I guess this is when we say good-bye. Cyndaquil and I will miss you. And we really appreciate all of your help." Laura then turned around and took a few steps forward. "Bye, Sentret." She said and walked a few steps more.

Sentret remained standing where he was, Laura and Cyndaquil getting farther and farther away with each passing second. Sentret felt lonely and sad at the sight. "Sen-tret?" He said to himself and began to run. He ran as fast as he could, calling to Laura.

"Sentret! Sen-tret!"

"Huh? What was-" Laura turned around as Sentret jumped right at her head and landed.

"Sentret?" Laura said, looking up at him. Sentret was sitting on top of her blonde-haired head. "You want to come with us?"

Sentret nodded.

"Alright, that's fine with me!" Laura replied, "We'll be a great team!"

"Cynda-Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil lifted her small paw in the air, Sentret doing the same.

"Let's go beat Falkner!" Laura shouted happily as she put her hand in a fist and punched it up in the air.

---------------------------------

Author's Note:

Wow…Can it get more geeky than this?? :P lol

I know it may be all "Friendship" and "Trust" and stuff, but I like stories that focus around that theme. When I write a story, expect it to be like this! :D Hahaha!

I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry for the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura stood in front of the tall gym once again, this time feeling more confident. Now that she had two Pokemon instead of one, she knew she could switch between Cyndaquil and Sentret. **

_**Hopefully we can win this time.**_** Laura thought as she walked inside. From her last visit to the gym with Shawn, another trainer as well as her friend, had showed her the way to the battlefield. She walked into the same elevator as before and rose up to the same field. When the elevator stopped, she walked out with her head held high and a grin across her face. **_**Time to get our first badge! We'll refuse to be defeated! **_**She thought as she clutched two Pokeballs in her hands. **

"**You're back, huh?" A familiar voice said. Laura snapped out of her thoughts and saw the gym leader, Falkner, walking towards her. His Pokemon, Hoothoot, was on his shoulder. **

"**You bet! My Pokemon and I are ready this time!" Laura replied. **

"**Well then, let's start the battle." Falkner smirked. Laura nodded and they both took their sides of the field. "Hoothoot, start this battle off." Hoothoot obeyed by hopping off of his shoulder and onto the field. **

_**Okay, Cyndaquil didn't defeat this Pokemon last time but I'll send her out first anyway. Maybe we'll think of a way to win this round. **_**Laura thought and threw Cyndaquil's Pokeball. **

"**Cynda-Cyndaquil!" The Fire Pokemon giggled as she emerged from the Pokeball. **

"**Ready, Cyndaquil?" Laura said, quickly planning out a strategy in her mind. **

"**Cyndaquil! Quil!" Cyndaquil replied and faced Hoothoot. **

"**You've been here before, so you should know the rules." Falkner said. "As the challenger, you may have the first move." He added. **

"**Okay." Laura nodded. "Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" **

**Cyndaquil immediately charged as soon as Laura spoke towards her opponent. She gained speed as she got closer to Hoothoot and quickly attacked. Before he knew what was coming, Hoothoot was hit and fell to the ground. **

"**Hoothoot! Are you okay?" Falkner asked his Pokemon. Hoothoot nodded and stood back up. **_**They must have been training. That Cyndaquil is much faster than before. **_

"**Great job, Cyndaquil!" Laura smiled, "Now use Tackle again!" **

**Cyndaquil charged once again at Hoothoot, but this time Falkner was ready. **

"**Hoothoot, use Confusion!" He shouted, pointing at Cyndaquil. **

"**Hoot-Hoot!" The small Pokemon exclaimed as a blue energy surrounded him. Hoothoot then fired the energy towards Cyndaquil. **

"**Cyndaquil, hit that stuff with Ember!" Laura called, hoping her quick idea would work. **

"**Cynda-quilll!" Cyndaquil shouted as she fired off her fire attack. As the Confusion attack got closer, Cyndaquil added more fire sparks to her Ember attack. The two attacks collided and still stood strong. **

**For a moment, the Ember attack would hold up against the Confusion, but at other times in the few minutes, Confusion would be stronger. The attacks went back and forth for a few minutes, then Cyndaquil released more and more fire sparks. **

"**Cyndaquil, keep going! You can do this!" Laura called out, trying to encourage her Pokemon. **

"**Cynda-quil! Cyndaaa!" The Fire Pokemon exclaimed as true fire burst out of her mouth and hit the Confusion attack. The orange flames wove their way through the energy and quickly found their way to Hoothoot. **

"**Hoothoot!" Falkner called as his Pokemon fell to the ground from the fire attack. **_**What the? How did that fire do that? It seems almost impossible, but I guess it can be done. **_

"**What attack was that?" Laura asked herself, pulling out her Pokedex. **

"**Flamethrower. A strong Fire-type attack. It has a 9.8% chance of burning the target." The Pokedex replied. **

"**Awesome! Cyndaquil, keep attacking with Flamethrower!" Laura commanded. Cyndaquil nodded and released the attack again. Like before, the fire attack hit Hoothoot head on. The small bird Pokemon stumbled a bit before falling down. **

"**Hoothoot, return." Falkner said. "Thanks for your help." The gym leader then took out another Pokeball and tossed it. "Dodrio, go!" **

_**I would switch Pokemon, but Cyndaquil doesn't seem to be tired out. And her Flamethrower attack should be a strong move against Dodrio. **_**Laura thought as Dodrio appeared on the field. **

"**Get ready, Cyndaquil. Let Dodrio come to us first." Laura muttered loud enough for her Pokemon to hear. **

**Cyndaquil nodded. **

"**Dodrio, Quick Attack!" Falkner called. Dodrio swiftly charged forward as soon as Falkner spoke. The large bird Pokemon got closer and closer to Cyndaquil with each passing second. **

_**Just hold on, Cyndaquil. Just a few more seconds…**_** Laura thought. **

**Dodrio was just a few feet away when Laura called out her command. **

"**Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" She exclaimed, her Pokemon got right into action by firing off another fire attack. The fire was weaker from that move being used before, but it was just enough to knock the target away. "Now, Tackle attack!" **

**Cyndaquil nodded and quickly tackled the middle head of Dodrio, the head containing the expression of anger. Suddenly, Dodrio's left head, the face of sorrow pecked Cyndaquil harshly. **

"**Wait, I've got an idea! Cyndaquil, use Ember to get that head away from you!" Laura called. **

"**Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil replied, fire sparks shooting from her mouth at the Pokemon's head. **

"**Now, jump from head to head!" Laura said. **

**Cyndaquil then hopped onto Dodrio's head with the expression of joy, then back and forth between all three heads. **

"**Dodrio, use Peck! Hurry!" Falkner commanded. Dodrio tried, but all three heads seemed to be in a daze. "Dodrio! Fly!" **

"**Cyndaquil, keep confusing them!" Laura was happy where her plan was going. "Just keep this up and that Dodrio won't be able to attack." She smirked. **

"**Now Cyndaquil, jump in a different order!" **

**Cyndaquil did as told and changed her direction many times. Luckily, Dodrio couldn't keep up and soon fell to the ground. It's three heads moved around strangely from becoming dizzy. **

"**Yes, it worked!" Laura exclaimed. "Awesome job, Cyndaquil!" She said, her arms out as Cyndaquil jumped into them. Flames suddenly shot up from Cyndaquil's back, surprising Laura. But she remembered that her Pokemon would never hurt her, so she quickly recovered. "It…It doesn't hurt. This fire doesn't even feel hot: it's nice and warm." **

"**Return, Dodrio. You did well." Falkner said and took out his last Pokeball. "Don't celebrate, yet. You still have one more Pokemon to defeat." **

**Laura and Cyndaquil looked at Falkner and exchanged glances. "He's right, Cyndaquil. We still have another battle. But this time, take a break. I'm going to send out Sentret for this one." She said. **

**Cyndaquil nodded and jumped down from her arms and sat on the ground. Laura took out Sentret's Pokeball and tossed it. "Let's go, Sentret! It's your turn!" **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay a battle and not more sappy friendship moments! :D lol seriously, though I do love writing sappy friendship stuff! **

**I didn't read it over to check for mistakes, so if you find any let me know please! **

**I was going to put Sentret's battle in this chapter, but it would have been too long for a chapter. But now there's some suspense! Will Laura succeed in defeating Falkner? **

**Also, I know I'm still throwing in stuff about Laura still being scared of fire. Just a little bit, though. Because if you were scared by something when you were little, and got over it, you still get scared by it sometimes. Like how I was terrified of clowns when I was little and now they don't freak me out, but they still scare me a tiny bit. That's kind of how Laura is, she scared of fire and trusts Cyndaquil but she still remembers when she was attacked. So I hoped that explained that! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

"Sentret!" The raccoon Pokemon exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Falkner smirked, "I wouldn't be too confident. Normal-type Pokemon are usually weak against Flying types, so this battle will be easily won by me." He then tossed the Pokeball he was holding with great confidence.

When his Pokemon emerged, it was Pidgeot. The large bird Pokemon glared at Sentret and seemed to laugh at the small Pokemon. But Sentret stood tall and glared right back.

"Sentret, get ready but be careful. Falkner's right: Flying types are usually stronger than Normal types like yourself."

Sentret nodded, but didn't turn around to meet Laura's eyes. He was still staring down Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!"

Sentret stood still as Pidgeot charged towards him. Confidence raged within him as he planned his move.

"Sentret, you have to get out of the way!" Laura exclaimed, "You'll be hit!" As Pidgeot was seconds away from reaching his target, Laura couldn't help but close her eyes and stand defenseless. Suddenly, she heard a crashing sound and dared to open her eyes.

Sentret was still alright. Pidgeot was pecking against a green force field around the raccoon Pokemon.

Laura pulled out her Pokedex, unaware of what move was being used. "Protect. The user is protected from damage in battle." The machine answered.

A smile formed on her face, "Nice work, Sentret!" Laura gave him a thumbs up when he turned his face to see her. He smiled back at her.

"That can't save you!" Falkner shouted, "Pidgeot, don't waste your energy. That Sentret can't keep this up for the whole battle."

Falkner was correct. Sentret's force field was slowly dimming and was soon gone. The Pokemon sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sentret, are you okay?" Laura asked. Sentret nodded and stood tall once again. "Great!"

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!"

"Sentret, try to dodge it!" Laura exclaimed, but with no avail. Sentret was standing still once again. "Sentret, please! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Sen-tret…..!" he shouted as a loud, echoing sound erupted from his mouth. Laura and Falkner covered their ears from it. Pidgeot stopped in its tracks and flew around the arena, trying to get away from the sound.

Laura's Pokedex confirmed the attack to be "Hyper Voice", but she couldn't hear it over the noise.

When Sentret stopped the attack, he then tackled Pidgeot while it was stumbling on the field. Pidgeot was pushed back, but used his Peck attack and successfully hit Sentret. While Sentret was down, Falkner ordered Pidgeot to use Wing Attack. The attack was completed, resulting in Sentret being knocked down.

"Sentret?" Laura said, hoping he would be okay. Her wish was answered when her Pokemon slowly stood back up. He had bruises and scratches from the few moves that managed to hit him. His energy was halfway gone at this point while Pidgeot's was a bit more.

_We'll never win now. Pidgeot is more powerful than Sentret, I have to send out Cyndaquil again. _Laura thought and held out Sentret's Pokeball.

"Sentret, return!"

Being the fighter he was, Sentret refused to back down.

"Sentret, please come back." Laura said, "Cyndaquil has more of an advantage because her attacks aren't mostly close range ones! I know you're trying, I can see that! But please, you don't have much of a chance!"

Sentret stared back at her. He blinked and then nodded. The Pokeball returned him and the battle was paused.

"Cyndaquil, I need you again!" Laura said and tossed the Pokeball.

_Cyndaquil should be rested up by now, I think she can finish this!_ Laura smiled.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Cyndaquil, are you ready?" Laura asked. Cyndaquil nodded and shot flames up from her back. "Excellent."

Their plan changed, however, when Pidgeot successfully hit Cyndaquil with his attack. But while in midair, Cyndaquil fired off a Flamethrower attack and both Pokemon landed back on the field.

Though Cyndaquil had too take a few deep breaths, Pidgeot was in worse condition. The Flamethrower had burned him on one of his wings. The bird couldn't move it as well as he could, so another Wing Attack was out of the question.

"Great job, now use it again!" Laura commanded. Cyndaquil replied by using the attack again, hitting the burnt wing.

Pidgeot screeched from the pain, and tried to fly towards the Fire Pokemon. His wing was certainly damaged badly: he fell down right away.

"Pidgeot may have a fried wing, but he's not defeated yet." Laura commented and quickly thought of her next move.

_There's no way Pidgeot can move with that wing. _Falkner thought, _the only moves we could use are close range: Pidgeot can't move very well, he needs his wings. I could have him walk, but he'd be too slow. And that Cyndaquil will just keep using fire attacks. _Falkner grunted at his thoughts upon realizing they can't win so easily anymore.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower again!"

"Cynda-quil!" The small Pokemon then released her attack, engulfing Pidgeot in fire.

When the attack was finished, Pidgeot was still standing. Falkner smirked, but too soon. Pidgeot then collapsed, weak from the constant burning of his wing.

Laura blinked a few times, it seemed like a dream to her. "Did we win…?" she asked herself.

Falkner returned Pidgeot and walked up to her and Cyndaquil. "You have defeated my last Pokemon. In doing so, I now award you the Violet City Zephyr Badge." He grinned and handed her the metal.

Laura took it and held it in her hand. Cyndaquil jumped onto her shoulder to take a look at it.

The badge was shaped like a pair of wings, as if to resemble Laura's journey taking off from there.

"You did a nice job working with your Pokemon, but train Sentret a bit more." Falkner suggested, "Sentret was doing his own thing instead of waiting for you to call out an attack. Cyndaquil was fine, but try not to depend on one attack for battles."

"Yes, Falkner." Laura nodded, "Thank you. We'll work hard."

"That's good to hear." he replied.

* * *

Holy crap. D: It's been freaking forever since I've posted a chapter. I'm really sorry, life and school got in the way. So I'm going to try to post one chapter every Saturday. (Keyword = TRY) And also, I didn't read over it so sorry for mistakes. And Shawn kind of disappeared ^^; Oops…Uh…he's just at the Pokemon Center I guess. XD

I almost didn't continue this, but I got e-mails from people asking me to continue the story. I couldn't believe it, I didn't think this story was interesting at all. I felt like it was going nowhere. But from those e-mails, my confidence was restored a bit. :'D Thank you, everyone. I'm glad you like the story.

I want to rewrite it, but I'll leave it be. I'll just make continuing chapters more interesting and make the main plot shine sooner.

And since it's the 10th chapter and I haven't posted anything in forever, here's some fun facts about this fan fiction:

1. I began getting into Pokemon fan fics after I read some pretty good ones on a Pokemon fan website.

2. I wasn't sure what name to give to the main character at first, but I always liked the name Laura so I gave her that name.

3. At first, this story was going to be like the anime: a kid goes on a Pokemon journey and blah blah blah. But I got the idea of her fear after reading comments on a Pokemon fan fic saying "Be creative and make a Pokemon story that's different other than them getting a Pokemon and going on a journey." After reading this, I thought about that and so Laura's fear of fire was born. Even though it seems like she got over it quickly, just you wait…

4. I deleted so many scenes that were in the first version of the story. I'm glad I ditched the old ideas and came up with new ones.

5. I started writing this in 8th grade.

6. This is the first Pokemon fan fiction I posted online.

I hope you enjoy future chapters. : )


	11. Chapter 11

A young trainer walked into a dark alleyway, looking over his shoulder every so often. Pulling a silver Pokegear out of his pocket, he dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. After a few minutes, the screen lit up and revealed themselves to the caller.

"How did it go?" the receiver of the call asked. The youth could only see the bottom half of the face, for a black cap covered the upper half. The voice was low and gruff.

"It went great, trust me." he smiled nervously and continued, "I may have overdone it a bit, but no one seemed to care."

The low voice sighed, "Just be more aware of the fact that the Pokemon I gave you are stronger than normal. There are experts out there who will find out. I realize I did give you them myself, but only to help you complete your little journey."

The trainer looked away from the small screen for a moment, tired of hearing hints of disapproval. "I do appreciate your help, but this is something I really want to do. Please stop mocking my journey. I don't call your job 'little missions.'"

Silence took over the conversation for a moment, but the receiver started talking again. "You'll understand when you're older." the voice replied. Though it wanted to reply to the trainer's "little missions" bit, the voice stopped themselves for that part of the conversation. "I'll contact you the next time we talk." With that, they disconnected and the light of the Pokegear's screen when blank. The trainer gripped it tight in his hand.

"Once I'm done with my "little journey", I won't be contacting you anymore."

* * *

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil smiled as she began eating the ice cream Laura had bought for her Pokemon.

"It's good, isn't it?" Laura said, eating a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Sen-tret!" Sentret smiled along with the two, enjoying the vanilla ice cream treat he had gotten.

The trio were sitting on a park bench, still in Violet City. After trying to find Shawn earlier when they had won their first gym badge, they decided to relax for a while. The three reflected on the battle as they sat and watched different people and Pokemon walk by, remembering parts of the battle. Laura was very proud of both of them, being a trainer and their friend.

"The next gym is a Bug-type gym, so fire attacks will really be effective." Laura said, looking at Cyndaquil. Sentret gazed away from Laura and remained quiet. "Sentret, are you okay?" she asked, noticing the Pokemon's sudden silence.

Sentret nodded and finished his ice cream.

That night at the Pokemon Center, Laura decided to stay one more night and continue their journey tomorrow morning. After all, Azalea Town was quite far away: judging by her Pokegear map, Laura guessed it would be a few days until they reached the town. But Goldenrod City wasn't too far; in fact, the train tracks can be heard when Violet City is completely silent. Laura figured they could stop there if possible to get supplies or just rest.

After Laura had washed up and put on her pajamas, she took her backpack and dumped its contents on the bed. She looked through everything and pulled out a small case from the pile. The case was silver with a gold colored Pokeball design on the front. The inside was made of velvet.

"I thought I lost it for a second." Laura laughed. "I should really organize everything better." She then took the Zephyr badge and proudly placed it into the first slot of the case. Laura couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the badge. "Our first badge. Just seven more to go, guys."

The next morning, Laura got up earlier than usual and left the Pokemon Center around 6:00am. Her theory was that if she got up early every morning, she would get to Azalea Town sooner. It seemed like a good plan, so her Pokemon went along with it.

Cyndaquil and Sentret usually travel outside of their Pokeballs, so they walked beside Laura that day. Cyndaquil was on the right while Sentret remained on the left side of their trainer.

"Look over there," Laura pointed at a structure in the distance. "It's the train tracks of Goldenrod City! We still have a lot of walking to do to get really close to them, but there they are!" The tracks were like a bridge, above the land.

Cyndaquil and Sentret gazed at the train tracks, having never seen them before.

"You see, those tracks lead to the Kanto region since it's close by Johto." Laura explained, "I've never seen them in real life, though. My mom used to show me pictures of the train when I was little. She rode the train a lot before she met my dad."

Laura gazed at the train as it drove on the tracks, smiling as it went towards its destination. _Dad…_

* * *

Da da DUN o_O"" I was going to continue after Laura's little flashback moment, but decided to leave it. XD Sorry!

I remembered about my promise to update every weekend, so here's the chapter! ^^ I really hope you like it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters because there's mystery in it. I like mystery.

So who is unknown Pokemon trainer? Where is Laura's father? Why am I asking that question when this is the first time he's been mentioned? _;; (it is the first time he's been mentioned, right?)


	12. Chapter 12

After walking quite a bit more, the group made it to the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Laura noticed that there was no trail leading to the city from where they were, so she continued on the path they were on. Laura figured if there was no trail, she would keep going to avoid walking on protected property and to get rid of distractions that could make her trek to Azalea longer.

"I can't wait to challenge the Gym Leader," Laura said, "but all I know is the type of Pokemon they have. I feel bad about not knowing at least their name." she admitted.

Before her journey, Laura would usually watch TV shows about the Johto Region to learn more. But when she was even younger than that, she could remember her father watching cartoons with her about Pokemon. He would tell her all sorts of stories about Johto: obviously Pokemon stories, but others that told about the Gym Leaders, and such. He always had a new story for her, since he had journeyed the Johto Region as a young boy. But as the few years when by, his stories sounded the same and he seemed to have run out of ideas. Laura remembered this time the most, when she became sad after…

Laura stopped herself from remembering any more. Though she stopped walking for a moment, she continued on. _I'll do my best for him. _

Later in the day, the trio had made it to a small park area and decided to rest. They all sat on a park bench and Laura collected her thoughts. Thoughts about her upcoming battle, Cyndaquil and Sentret, and her dad. She wanted to remain happy: her Pokemon made her feel that way. When she first began her journey, she was concerned with her burnt hand. But now, she forgot about it even with a Fire-type Pokemon around. _I trusted Cyndaquil rather quickly. _she thought, _I wonder why a five year fear seems so weak compared with a few weeks with Cyndaquil. I guess I really have realized my fears were always holding me back. _

* * *

Shawn walked out of the Pokemon Center, ready to travel to his next destination. His Pokemon were all rested up as well as himself and felt as strong as ever. "I wonder if Laura's still around." he said, seeing her green bike tied to a pole. "I never went with her to her rematch with Falkner either."

After searching Violet City for her, Shawn asked Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center about the situation.

"A girl named Laura? She had long blonde hair, correct?" The Nurse replied.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded, "I think she left her bike here."

"I remember her!" Nurse Joy smiled, "she left early this morning. I believe she said she's heading to Azalea Town."

"Thanks, I'll try to find her." Shawn said and left the building. He untied the bike and pedaled out of Violet City.

_How could she just forget her bike?_ Shawn wondered, then laughed at the thought. _I guess she's not good at remembering things._

Ring! Ring! The sharp sound of his Pokegear ring tone took his attention.

"Hmm?" Shawn stopped pedaling and looked at the number on the screen. He almost turned the device off, but decided to answer the call.

* * *

I am so sorry for this late update. OTL;;; Forgive me!!!

Last weekend wasn't great for me. With the Chile Earthquake causing Tsunami Warnings for Hawaii (where my older brother is currently stationed), I was worried about him. He's one of my siblings, after all ^^

And when I can't think, I can't do anything: read, write, draw, etc. So I hit a major Writer's Block with this chapter. =3= So it's pretty short. But the next chapter is getting really long, so I hope that'll make up for it.

And then hours later, we learn that the "OMG FREAKING HUGE TSUNAMI WAVE PEOPLE" is only six feet high. O_o wtf. But I was glad that my brother was okay and unharmed. : )

Then I kinda got into an argument with my parents ^^; But it's all cool, now. I just snapped because of schoolwork and stuff.

I'm sorry for getting my personal problems in the way of updating ^^; If you don't see an update, it's not because I'll forget but probably from something that came up. Like the freaking annoying as hell error that came up when I tried uploading this document yesterday. DX But it's all good now I guess.

This weeks update may be early (I'll probably post on Thursday or Friday) because my friends want me to go see the "Alice in Wonderland" movie with them. ^^

Sorry once again. I hope you all have a great week! :D


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Laura had found a small Pokemon Center to spend the night at. After a day of walking, they were all very tired. Laura shut and locked the door to their room and lay down on the bed, shutting her eyes. Cyndaquil and Sentret lay next to her after shutting off the lights. They were all fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

It was morning before Laura knew it. The night had gone by so fast, it seemed like it only lasted for a few hours. Laura sat up and got out of her bed, still dressed in her regular clothes from yesterday. She walked out of the room without waking her Pokemon: they were still sleeping and she didn't want to disturb them from their dreams.

Laura went to the main room of the Pokemon Center, where the Nurse's desk was located, and went into the small cafeteria. Grabbing a package of cereal and a bottle of milk, she sat down at one of the tables.

"I wonder what time it is," she said, "there's no one else here. I couldn't have woken up that early, have I?" Laura was correct in her observation: she was the only other person in the building that she could see. A clock hung on the wall, reading 10:00am. Surely there would be people and Pokemon walking around the center by now, but that wasn't the case.

Laura quickly ate her breakfast from being hungry and decided to investigate. She walked down the few halls the center had, knocked on different doors, and even called out for an answer. When she received none, she went back to her room and found that her Pokemon were gone as well.

With her heart beating faster every second, Laura's face turned red as she felt her eyes water with fright. _What's going on?!_ She wondered and looked out the window, hoping to see someone. There was no one. Dashing out of the room, Laura tried shouting again.

"Hello? Someone please answer me!" Laura found herself back in the main part of the Pokemon Center, then in the cafeteria.

"Please answer! Please, I'm so confused and---" Laura suddenly tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor, face first. She turned red from frustration and found herself crying uncontrollably. "There's no one here." she whispered. "What happened? Why am I all by myself?" Laura helped herself up and sat on the floor, collecting her thoughts and trying to calm down.

Tap, tap, tap…tap, tap.

Laura opened her eyes at hearing a sound close to her and getting closer. That tap sound…footsteps? She hesitated to open her eyes, but she felt a small glimmer of hope within her. Maybe she wasn't all alone, after all.

Tap, tap, tap. Laura then felt something touch her shoulder from behind her. She felt safe for some reason and slowly turned around. It took her a second to realize what was happening, but she knew who was there.

The person was a man, probably around age thirty or so. He was tall, even if Laura was still sitting on the floor. He was dressed casually in a buttoned shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. A smile was upon his face, but Laura couldn't see his eyes clearly.

Laura tried to speak, but was too shocked to form words. The man held his hand out to her and continued to smile. She hesitated, but took his hand and he helped her stand up.

The man seemed so familiar to Laura: she looked closer at his face until his eyes were visible. Tears formed once again in her eyes as she realized who this man was. Somehow, the man knew she recognized him and gave her a hug. Laura no longer felt cold and alone, but overjoyed.

"Dad." she cried.

Laura shot up from the bed upon opening her eyes: she no longer saw the man or the empty Pokemon Center, but her temporary room. She looked around her and saw Cyndaquil and Sentret sleeping beside her. "Was that really a dream?"

It was still dark out, but the clock read 4:00am. Morning had arrived.

"It was just a dream, then." Laura sighed. "But why was Dad in my dream? I don't understand why I miss him so much all of a sudden." Laura rested her head on her knees as she sat up. While she tried to clear her mind, she felt warm tears fall from her eyes. "Why, Dad…?" she said, "Why did you…"

* * *

Dun dun DUN D:

I wanted a sad chapter. Mostly because I've read over this story and it just seems boring :/ So I decided to move the story along so it can get to the point. XD But Laura will eventually get all of the badges and stuff, so I won't quit this story all of a sudden. In fact, I'm planning to write more stories with Laura :D

So yeah. At first, I wasn't going to include Laura's father. But then I got to thinking about the actual Pokemon anime series: You don't know about Ash's father or Dawn's father. =3= So I decided to actually include Laura's dad.

Anyway, I hope this chapter fits into the story. I feel like it's a little out of place, but I also feel that the story needs this part. D:

I can't wait for summer :D Once summer vacation hits, I'll have so much free time to write!! ^3^


	14. Chapter 14

"I wonder how close she is to Azalea Town." Shawn said, riding Laura's bike down a dirt path. "She couldn't have gotten there already, it's too far away to reach in a day or two. Especially since she's walking there."

By the time it was evening, Shawn found he wasn't near civilization. With no Pokemon Center, hotel, or friendly elderly couple's house Shawn knew he would have to sleep under the stars. Even though it was around autumn, the nights sometimes felt like winter.

"I'll just have to deal with it," he said as he took his sleeping bag and pillow out of his backpack. When it got darker, Shawn got into the sleeping bag and looked up at the sky. He admired the star aliments and constellations, seeing everything from Pokemon to himself in the stars: remembering a telescope he used to have back at his hometown. Shawn would look out the night sky almost every night, trying to find something new about the stars. "Cianwood City…" he whispered before falling asleep.

"I'm so happy for you, Shawn." a quiet voice of a woman whispered. She was hidden from a distance, watching the young boy with binoculars. "I hope you fulfill your dreams." With that, the mysterious woman vanished with a smile upon her face. "I'll be waiting for you to at home."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Shawn mumbled from waking up and yawned. "What time is it?" he wondered and looked at his Pokegear clock. Seeing that the sun was out and shining brightly, he got that it was morning. 10:00am the clock read. "I guess I'd better get going," he sighed, "Laura needs her bike."

* * *

I'm so sorry for this extremely short-short chapter!! :' ( A lot has happened in my life lately and I just couldn't concentrate on this story or on much of anything.

If you know me from DeviantArt, then you'll know the situation. I'm going to see my friend tomorrow in a rehabilitation center (I'm making her sound like a drug addict XD) But she is doing great, completely fine. : ) I'm so happy for her! So I got her teddy bear to make her feel better if she's ever stressed out or something. She is currently doing some physical therapy and it's going good. I can't wait to see her! :'D I'm going to get all emotional now.

And I've also been thinking of rewriting this story D : Not changing the plot, just making the story better. I wrote this story a few years ago and only made minor changes. I'd like to start over with the story and make it more suspenseful and have more heart in it. 3 From reading "Wicked" and "Son of a Witch" by Gregory Maguire (My favorite author evar : D ) I have been so inspired by his writing style. He just writes so wonderfully; it's like magic. Both books have such strong character development and just so much hard work and heart within them. People tend to stray away from his books because they're a bit perverted at times, but it's really not much at all. Seriously, check out his books! : D

I feel like typing so much, I haven't submitted something in a long time : ( Also, go to YouTube and type in HeyHiHello . If you like Owl City, you'll probably like these guys too! My fave songs from them are Don't Quit! Not Quite! & Goodnight Moon

: D Okay, I'm going now! Byeeeeeeee!


End file.
